MARKED FOR DEATH
by TheBloodLineCurse
Summary: Darkness. That's all it was. Darkness."Killer! You're a Murderer! How could you!" the woman shouted. A smirk passed through her icy features. "Worry little, Your time has come too." There was no more light in her. Slowly it died to nothing but darkness. It's the very same darkness Naraku has but it's a deeper hate, a deeper grudge, a deeper passion for killing. Can she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

It started out a beautiful night. The sky was clear of any clouds that could cover the lit up sky. Stars shined brightly as they twinkled billions of miles from earth. There was a soft wind that whispered to all. The tress responded with their own reply as the many nocturnal things sung back. It was just peaceful. Amongst the peacefulness laid a body. Blood lay all around it, soaking the earth with its preciousness. Something shadowy appeared. He looked at the body and smiled in recognition. Such a beautiful flower, delicate and precious lay wasting away in a grassy field. How appropriate. Picking up the body, he took her away far from the place she was left to die.

She was dead. She knew she should be but she could feel her heart beat. Taking a deep breath, she nearly sfaltered in the action due to the pain. Opening her indigo eyes, she squinted at the light. Blinking multiple time, she finally saw a ceiling. The last thing she saw was a starry night that even Pasco could remake. Confused beyond belief, she slowly rolled her head to the side. She was in a room. The room was a light purple and in the corner sat an oak chest near the door. The satin sheets were soft against her naked skin, and strangely she wasn't worried that she was naked. The room was plain, as far as she could tell.

The door opened. A dark figure walked in. Her purity immediately spiked at the evil coming from this person. When they walked into the light, she registered who it was. Sighing deeply, she turned her head away to look at the ceiling. He stopped at her bed.

"Ah I see the pretty flower has awaken." He spoke in a low baritone. His red eyes held amusement as his voice was taunting.

Slanting her eyes toward him, she blinked before returning her eyes to the ceiling.

"Are we not speaking?" he asked as some of his darkness into her.

Her purity immediately rose up and blocked most of it away. Still the part her purity couldn't get to because she was weak seeped into her body slowly. She shuddered at cold darkness entering her body. A smile appeared on his face.

"Do you know what happened little flower?" He asked with a taunting smirk.

She shook her head. She should have been dead.

"You were ambushed. Your attackers were friends of the dead thing that walks Japan. She hired them to take you out of the picture, but she didn't expect you to defend yourself against them." He said nodding his head in agreement with his own words. He was impressed with her. She held her own against five monks and four mikos. That was something. "When they couldn't defeat you, she sent in the one you loved. He fought you and left you for dead."

The memories flashed before her eyes. He had fought her and the whole time yelled insults. She would never be good enough in his eyes. And that hurt. Forever remaining a shadow of a dead woman who was supposed to be dead. Anger and rage rose up in her body like a wild fire. How could he leave her to die? After all they had been through? As she continued to think on those thoughts, he let more of his darkness pour into her. She wouldn't fight him now.

"Come flower it is time you get some sun." he said moving closer to the bed.

Picking her up with the sheet, he carried her out the room to the hall. Making his way down twist and turns, he arrived at the gardens. Sitting her down on her feet, he watched her take a few wobbly steps toward the koi pond. Dropping to her knees softly, she looked at herself. What she saw horrified her. Claw slashes ran from her left eye to her chin, an x lay across her right. Moving the sheet, she looked at her body. From her shoulders down to her ankles, claws marks sat. Random patterns of x lay across her thighs. And what he couldn't see on her back was the word forever engraved into her skin.

Tears filling her eyes, rage boiling her blood, she smacked the reflection and stood. The sheet tightly wrapped around her body, she looked to the sky. He was going to pay. They all were going to pay. He would be the first to die and that was a promise. Unknown to her, the male was slowly slipping in more and more of his dark nature. He was excited. This flower was going to do dark things when he was done with her. She'd come to love the smell of war and taste of blood. She'd love the power that would course through her veins.

"What do you want to do flower?" he asked.

"What are you planning? You wouldn't have brought me here if you didn't want something, so speak." She demanded.

He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People! This is my new story. I am so sorry about talking on the first chapter but I wanted to see how it would go. By your reviews it is doing okay! Moving on.. This chapter isnt very much longer than the first but I promise I'll make them longer from now on.. Promise! Alrighty than, lets get on with the show!**

This was too easy.

"Well flower, that all depends on you. How do you feel?" he asked.

As they were talking, more of his darkness seeped into her. It amazed him of how easy it was to turn her but he wouldn't get too cocky. His flower was a tricky one. He would wait and watch.

"Depends on the offer you are giving." She responded in a dead pane voice.

"I will train you flower, but I want something in return." He said slowly watching his flower's movement.

"And what is that?" she replied in boredom.

"You will remain here till I deem you ready." He replied while closing his eyes in thought.

She stared at him. He'd train her but she had to stay here. That in truth wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. But living here with him seemed so wrong. And it was. He was evil, a madman. Killing thousands without an ounce of remorse or mercy to those who stood in his way bothered her. If she wanted to get revenge, he was her best bet. The master of grudges since his human side wished for the dead thing that walks Japan refused him. To this day she knew he hated her for causing him grief but he couldn't kill her. His human side wouldn't allow it. And now here he was offering to help her after the one she loved betrayed her with the thing that broke his heart.

"I accept but on one condition." She stated.

He raised a brow as he opened his bright red eyes.

"While I am here, I will not be joining you while you do what you do best."

He nodded. "That is acceptable."

…

Shippo glared at the thing waltzing around their camp. Miroku and Sango had gone hunting leaving him here to watch this horrible display. When would Kagome get back? He knew she would be hurt to see it here. Inuyasha was such an idiot. That girl loved him with every fiber in her being and he chooses the thing that is dead and won't ever be alive (**Least not in my story)** again. Getting sick of watching them act like everything was alright, he stood.

"Where's Kagoome?" he growled in annoyance.

He watched Inuyasha's lips get tight and a glare set in his features. What had he done to her?

"She won't be coming back." Kikyou replied with a malicious grin.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"She's dead. Inuyasha killed her. I know you have a thing for priestesses so I'll be your new mother." She said still with that grin.

Shippo's heart stopped. They did what? They killed the only being on the earth that loved him enough to take him because she was in the way? Tears formed in his green eyes. Why? Why? Why? It repeated over and over again till his whole body was shaking with rage. Tears streaming down his eyes, he let out an ear shattering howl. Letting his inner beings youki out, his eyes turned red with rage. Orange youki filled the camp as it surrounded his little body.

This was impossible. How could he handle this much youki? Inuyasha held Kikyou close as Shippo's red eyes landed on them. With a glare that could rival with Sesshomaru's, he took off into the dead of the night to go find his mother. She wasn't dead. His youki could feel she was alive. He had to get to her and fast. Picking up speed, he raced through the trees only to meet an unlikely youkia.

The said youkia only looked at the little kit in his usual placid face but deep within he was slightly shocked to see the kit's youki surrounding him at such a young age. Something must have happened to trigger it. He wondered why he cared? He was the human's 'son'. The same human that was always there to save his ward. Looking down at the growling kit, he made his desicion.

"Kit."

His head cocked to the side.

"Where is the human?" he asked.

A sob bubbled in his throat. Swallowing it back down, he growled his reply.

He hummed. So the hanyou had actually killed her? But something told him she wasnt dead. No, it was like she was being surpressed. Focusing down on the kit once more, he sighed. The human had saved his ward many times with no reward asked. She just did it because she cared. He felt like it was his duty to train the Kit since the human was no longer around. Nodding to himself, he spoke.

"You will come with this Sesshomaru."

Shippo looked at him for a moment before cautiously stepping toward him. He didn't know if he should trust the imfamous youkai lord but he was a lot more safer than Inuyasha and Kikyo. Getting down on all four's, he slowly walked as two tails popped out. His angry youki rushed all around him and the clearing in gusts. Their mother had been "killed" by someone they held close and it hurt them. His youki seemed more hurt than the actual being though.

Sesshomaru watched the little kit walk to his side slowly. He seemed calmer but his eyes had yet to revert back to green. Nodding he formed a cloud under their feet and flew off to his camp. When they landed, he was suprised to see the little Kit scamper into a tree and stay there. He watched Rin try to coax him down but he just growled at her and that made it offical. The fox child was too lost in himself with grief. His mother was "taken" twice from him and it looked like he wasn't going to recover this time. He sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought, but he loved a challenge. Ensuring the Kit's place in the world was something he would commend himself for.

"Rin, leave him." He spoke softly to his young ward.

She nodded and turned away with a yawn.

...

Kagome shot up out of bed. Where was all that youki coming from? The way it danced around her, reminded her of Shippo. '_Shippo.' _This was her son's youki. It was looking for her and she couldn't go to him. She just hoped he was safe. Inuyasha had probably given that dead thing her place and she probably tried to impose herself onto her Kit. Growling deep within her body, steam rose up. Letting it pass out her nostrils, she thought of all the horrible things she would do to the couple when she was done.

**Until next time.. Reviews are nice :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 years later**

Shippo had grown into a fine young man. He had gotten taller and lost his boyish qualities. His long orange hair sat at his waist in a low ponytail. No longer wearing the ribbon, he looked like a young man. His body was strong and could be clearly seen in his stature. Four tails swished behind him confidently as he made his way to the study. His eyes hadn't reverted back to their original green, and his mentor thought they never would. Knocking on the door, he waited till he heard 'enter'. Walking in slowly, he watched the man that had raised him since that day.

He was filling out paper work as he waited on his ward. No, Rin was out and about with Jaken, his other ward. He had grown strong in the three years that he had him. The kit had taken to training a lot faster than he thought. Soaking up everything that could be taught to him from himself was an advantage. Not only did he train hard, he worked hard in his studies. Sometime he would catch little notes written on his paper like, '_Mom would want me to study. So I will get smart.' _The kit no longer wanted to play tricks but did work on them as a skill set of his. The main concern of his though, was his eyes. They stilled hadn't gone back to their original green and if he could hold it up for three years than he could do it the rest of his life. He hadn't spoken much since then but would answer a question he deemed worthy enough of an answer. He spent most of his time watching over Rin and making sure she was happy.

Looking up at the young man he had molded into himself, he nodded. The kit nodded back, his red eyes glowed with admiration and familiarities. Sitting down on the cushion beside him, he watched his mentor with a purpose.

…

Kagome had trained hard in the three years she had 'died'. Not only was she mentally and physically strong, she had awoken something that had long been suppressed by her light. It was so dark and dangerous; Naraku had to tiptoe around her. Not wanting to provoke her wrath on himself, he left her alone. Whatever had been locked away by her light was now unleashed and she had no problem exposing people to it. She was cold and distant, only wanting to be disturbed if it was important. Her diet had changed. She liked fresh kills that she had hunted. She wouldn't eat it if someone else had hunted it. There was also something strange about this darkness that baffled Naraku. When she was angry red steam would slip from her lips and nostrils and when she was annoyed, she'd blow it out like a train. Her time was coming and soon, very soon she would have what she trained so hard for.

Sitting in her room, she let the red steam slip past her lips. It was the day of her death today and she wondered did anybody miss her? Huffing the steam out, she growled. Why did she care? They all left her to die by their hands. She was sure they were mated and happy. Well soon enough, she would destroy that word painfully slow. No one was going to be happy if it was the last thing she ever did. She let out a small humorless laugh as red steam passed through. It was all too easy.

-A week later-

He was dead. They all were. Her duty to the jewel was complete. The evil had been wiped out only to be replaced by a new one. She had enjoyed it, as he pleaded for mercy. It felt good, so exciting. When the job was done, she left the place she had called home only to be followed by his creations. Kagura and Kanna followed wordlessly behind her as she walked away from the battle grounds. It hadn't been hard to defeat him. Not with this new power she had. Did he honestly believe she would let him live? After all the problems he caused her son and 'friends', he was going to live? It was laughable. Laughing to herself, they headed East.

…

They had all felt it.

Miroku and Sango had been in her old village training new recruits on fighting youkai and spiritualism to the future monks and mikos. He was in the middle of a sermon when he dropped to the ground in pain. Looking at his hand after it had started to burn, he was surprised to see his wind tunnel gone and just a palm. With relief came a new feeling, injustice. Whoever had killed Naraku was lucky.

Sango was greeted by her brother outside of the village. Kohaku looked disorientated as he stumbled nakedly to her. Hugging him close, she let tears fall slowly. With happiness came something else, injustice. She wanted to avenge her brother and father but instead she got her brother's life. Helping him into the village, she looked for Miroku, only to find him looking at his fleshy palm. What was going on?

Inuyasha and Kikyou growled. They had been robbed of their chance to avenge each other. Of course Inuyasha would avenge Kikyou, since he killed her but also for his friends. Kikyou was going to avenge Inuyasha's heart since he liked the copy of herself. Annoyed at their chance stolen, they settled for making love since they didn't have to worry about him anymore.

..

Sesshomaru looked at his wards. His female ward lay in the flower bed napping in the afternoon sun. His eyes softened as he watched her young face sleep. It was an everyday occurrence that he watched his wards but this was one of his favorites. Watching her sleep in the flowers that she loved so much was nice.

His male ward had resided in a tree of his choice. He had his back to the trunk and his left knee up with his left arm hanging over it as he watched the girl sleep. Sesshomaru raised a brow at his posture. Had he rubbed off on him that much? Shaking his head at the thought, he continued to watch them both.

It was time they started traveling again. He had heard news of Naraku's demise. It was now safer for his human ward to travel. Sure there'd still be the foolish youkai who challenge him and they'd be dealt with as usual. No longer would he have to worry about one of Naraku's minions taking her captive. He could rest easier.

"Rin, Kit it is time to depart." He said placidly.

Shippo jumped down out of the tree silently. Landing on the ground slowly, he picked up Rin softly and carried her to AhUn, who had been waiting to leave. Sitting her on the saddle, he stood beside his mentor and waited.

Clicking his teeth once, AhUn followed his master up into the air. Shippo had learned to create his own cloud and could ride it due to his youki being ever present. Riding beside his mentor, he watched the scenery change from green of the Western Lands to the brown of the East. He wondered to himself where they were going but he didn't ask. It wasn't that important. Riding for almost an hour, Sesshomaru decided it was time to walk. Rin had awaken and asked about walking instead of flying. Obliging her, they landed and continued the trek to the East.

When sunset approached something hit Sesshomaru's nose. It smelled familiar but foreign at the same time. It was dark, so dark. Looking at his male ward he saw longing in his eyes. Was it her? If so, why was she so dark? In her crisp scent of jasmine, something evil was attached. Watching his ward look ready to chase after it, he spoke.

"Wait. Let them come to us." He commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome could feel the strong youkai waiting. Many thoughts ran through her head as she walked deeper into the forest. Her son, what did he look like now? How had he grown? Was he well? The thought of Inuyasha hurting him made a puff of red steam slip past her lips. Dark thoughts soon were born but she put those off for later. Right now, the youki she was feeling was her son's. The way it called to her, the way it wrapped around her in an embrace told her, her son was near. Steam slipped passed her lips as she breathed in the smell of trees.

Sesshomaru waited with his ward to see the woman. Darkness wrapped around her like a second skin. He vaguely wondered what had happened to her. She once smelled so fresh and so pure. Now she still smelled fresh but there was no purity. Nothing in her said she was pure, all except her virginity. She was a dark creature from what he could tell. Sitting on the ground, hands folded into his kimono and eyes closed but he wasn't blind to his surroundings.

Kagome broke through the tree line moments later. Her eyes landed on the strong youkai. He looked at her with that bored look and she returned it. She looked next to him, at the kit standing with hopeful eyes. Cocking her head to the side, she allowed the red steam to pass through her lips. More filtered through her nostrils as she looked at her son.

"Shippo." Her cold dead voice filled the clearing.

"Mother." His bored emotionless voice responded.

Sesshomaru stood.

Kagome's eyes shifted toward him.

"Lord Sesshomaru." She said bowing neck high.

"Miko." He nodded.

"Kagome, if you please. I am no longer a miko." She let a malicious smile grace her face.

Sesshomaru blinked.

"I want to thank you for taking care of my son. I have a gift for you." She said simply.

"I have no need for the gift." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh but I want too. I want to thank you for supporting my son." She smiled placidly.

"Hn."

"Kagura, Kanna watch over the camp. If anything happens," she said turning her cold indigo eyes to the pair. Both flinched and nodded vigoursly.

"We understand." Kagura bowed.

"Good. Now milord please follow me." She said.

Sesshomaru followed her into the forest once more. It was silent for awhile before she spoke again.

"I bet you are wondering what has happened." She said boredly.

He remained silent.

"Your brother attacked me, left me for dead. Naraku found me, trained me, and unlocked something dark. You can feel him cant you?" she said softly.

"Indeed." He said more surprised at her nonchalt way of speaking about it.

"I am going to kill your brother and his lover." She said frankly.

Kill him? Now he wasn't a big fan of his brother but this miko would kill him? A small smile graced his features before it slipped away, just as quickly as it came.

"And what are you going to do after?" he asked as she stopped at the giant rock.

"Anything." She replied before touching the rock.

Dragging her hand across the rock, she smiled at the texture. Taking a step back, she breathed in and spit fire. She moved it all around until, giant crystals appeared. Closing her mouth, she touched the hot crystals and concentrated. Soon, the giant crystals turned into a statue of him. At the bottom, she engraved, "To the Lord of the West." She spit fire around the structure to keep everyone away from it and so nothing could harm it.

"What do you think?" she asked in a presenting type way.

He stared at it. It was beautiful and just right. His features were captured just right and he looked as strong as he felt.

Nodding his head, he spoke. "It is acceptable."

"Good. Thank you very much for taking care of him." She bowed.

"Indeed."

..

Back at camp again, Kagome hugged Shippo for the first time in 3 years. She embraced him tight and kissed his forehead. He wasn't her little Ship anymore. He was practically grown. Sighing, she released him and smiled at Rin.

"Hello Rin." She said softly.

"Hi, Ms. Kagome." She said proudly.

"You have grown up well." She commented patting her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru is the good at that." Rin smiled.


End file.
